How to Stop Time in Camelot
by arabellasparks
Summary: The Great Wizard Merlin has fallen and the kingdom of Camelot... is perfectly okay? Uncover the mystery as Belle, a powerful sorcerous with an uncontrollable power, integrates herself into Camelot's society while juggling the crazy Morgana, a moody wizard, and the impending war with a neighboring country.
1. Prologue

**So I wrote this story a long time ago, so it might be a bit rough. I tried to be as historically accurate when it came to the Arthurian legends, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

Prologue

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The man screamed at the dark corner concealing the women he loved.

"Something I should've done the second I met you" spat the beautiful women. Donned in a beautiful dark blue riding gown that rippled at that slightest movement, her long brown was in a single braid that rested on her left shoulder. She had the face of an angel, practically perfect features, yet her eyes were full of hate and disgust as she glared at the man she had imprisoned.

"Niviane, please. I love you."

Niviane looked down at the man who taught her everything magic could offer. When she first met him, she was afraid of him. A man who could shape-shift into anything he desired, made her fear that one day he would turn that incredible power unto her and force her to love him the way he did her. So she acted first and trapped him in the cave, which also served as a tomb for great lovers. Due to the powerful spirits residing in the cave she was able to trap his spirit there. Now she would leave him here to die.

"But I don't love you, wizard," Niviane said, "and I never will."

"Do you truly plan to leave me here to desiccate in such a lonely place?" The man asked.

"I vowed to never love a man like you," Niviane said, "because men like you take what you want and disregard all consequences!"

"You'll regret this one day." The man said.

"Is that a threat?" Niviane asked.

"It's a promise."

Niviane sighed and started toward the entrance of the cave. Once outside she started to close the entrance. It was almost completely closed when she heard the man whisper "Goodbye, Niviane."

"Goodbye, Merlin." She whispered back.

* * *

 **Sorry, I know it was really cheesy. But look up the tale! It's actually really interesting to read about.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter is all from Belle's perspective. She is on a mission to find and convince the Great Merlin to teach her magic. However, she also has a secret that no one can know about, especially not Merlin.**

 **btw: all the italicized letters are Belle's personal thoughts.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

There were dragons in my dream. Well at least I thought it was a dream. I was pretty sure it was a dream… Anyway, back to the dragons. There were hundreds of dragons _everywhere_! Some red, some blue, some camouflaging with their surroundings so it looked like there were this floating pairs of eyes in random places. Every dragon had a set of talons that were as long as the scaly claws they were attached to.

Finally my eyes travelled to their wings. The sets of wings on each dragon were the most beautiful thing about them. Each pair had unique something about it. I once heard that dragon wings were set at a fortune in the black market. Kings would kill to get their hands on just _one_ because each wing held the magical property of the dragon they came from.

Suddenly a something caught my eye. A golden dragon flew up from the mass of dragons and I knew that this dragon was the leader, the king, of them all. The magnificent dragon flew up to me and I got to get a good look at it. His wings were like the sunshine. They sparkled the brightest and I wondered how I didn't see this dragon first.

Just then an ancient voice spoke in my head, "Merlin"

I woke with a start covered in cold sweat. _Crap._ I thought, _where am I?_ Looking around I remembered that I was half a day's ride from the great city of Camelot. My father had sent me to Camelot so I could learn to control my magic from the great wizard Merlin. Apparently this wizard was one of the greatest in the seven realms and it was "a great honor to be taught by such a prestigious wizard." At least that's what my father said.

So I grabbed a horse from the stables and started on my journey to Camelot. It took three days and three nights to reach this town on the outskirts of Camelot and it had "the best view of the castle" the innkeeper assure me. Well at least that was his excuse for ripping me off.

I didn't care anymore though. My body was exhausted and I wanted a hot meal that wasn't burnt forest bunny. So here I am in a dingy room on the outskirts of the greatest city in all seven realms with a mission. I just hope I can succeed.

"No." The guard said.

"I'll have you know mister, I am a very important person and when your king finds out that you've rejected such an important head of states-" Suddenly I started choking on my words. Whoops. I forgot the terms of my quest. I must never reveal my true identity to anyone or else my very life would be at risk.

"Just, please! I _need_ an audience with the wizard Merlin!" I practically yelled at the royal guard. Unfortunately he was trained well and was completely unaffected by my demands.

"I'm sorry you're to see the great wizard Merlin?" The guard said.

"Yes! Yes him!" I said eagerly.

"Don't you know?" The guard asked.

"Know what"

"The great wizard Merlin has been missing for months."

"What?" I said unbelievingly.

"Why don't you give me your name and I'll send a message up to the king's advisor?" The Guard suggested.

"Okay. It's Belle." I said, " Thank you." The guard nodded and I took that as my cue to leave.

Walking away from the castle gates dejected I spotted a tavern and decided that getting drunk and gambling would make e feel a little better. When I walked in a small bell on the door jingled, alerting the tavern keeper to my presence. He walked over and started offering me an assortment of Camelot's finest ale's and wines and I decided the most expensive one would cure my dejectedness.

Taking a seat at the bar I started sipping my expensive wine that happened to taste heavily watered down. A few minutes had past before I heard the doorbell jingle again suggesting the tavern had another guest.

The tavern keeper walked over and started offering the same list he gave me.

"Just some cold ale will do please." A deep voice answered. The man came over and sat two chairs down from me at the bar. I snuck a look over and was surprised when I noticed that he was surprisingly very young, maybe only a few years older than me. Strangely, he was covered in dirt and mud and was a pale as a ghost.

"You're staring." The stranger said.

Startled my observations went unnoticed I jumped at his accusation. "I was not staring." I replied, though it only made it more apparently that I was.

"What are you doing here?" The stranger asked.

"I could ask you the same thing mister."

"Fine." He replied.

Fine. Fine? That's all he had to say to me? What an odd person. "Where are you traveling from?" I asked.

"I recently took a long break in a very deserted location," he said almost chuckling to himself, "it was a very educational break. I learned a lot about the human race."

The way he said "human race" as if he himself wasn't human scared me a bit, but I persisted, intrigued by the mysterious man.

"Curiosity killed the cat." He said suddenly.

"What?" I said startled. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." He replied. We sat there in an awkward silence till the man finally asked, "What about you? Where are you travelling from?"

"I thought you said curiosity killed the cat." I joked. However he didn't laughed and instead just stared at me. "Well," I continued, "I'm coming from a different country."

"Which one?"

"I'd rather not say." I said. If he knew he'd probably call that guard and I'd get sent to prison.

"That's fine by me." He responded.

"My name is Belle," I said, "What's yours?"

"Aurelianus Ambrosius." He replied.

"Well what an interesting name."

"Yes, I always thought so myself."

"So Aurelianus, what are you doing in Camelot?" I asked

"I'm here to work." He said.

"Work? Work where?"

"I work in the castle for the king." He replied.

"The king!" I said. Maybe he could get me an audience and I could ask for Merlin. I'm sure what the guard said was just a rumor… right? Well, it was my only hope so I asked "Could you-"

"Yes." Aurelianus said.

"But you haven't even-"

"You want an audience with the king."

How did he know? I wonder if…. No. That's couldn't be. This stranger with pale skin and dirt all over couldn't be a wizard.

"It was written all over your face the second I said 'king.'" Aurelianus said as if to answer my unasked question.

"Could you get me an audience?" I asked cautiously. After all, this man could be a dishwasher in the castle for all I know. Technically that's still working for the king.

"Yes I can," Aurelianus replied, "he owes me anyway."

"Thank you! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much I need this audience." I said. Relief flowed through my body. _Now I can complete my mission._

"We should go now though." Aurelianus said.

"Why now?" I asked.

"The king prefers to retire early." He said. As I looked out the small window in the tavern I did notice the sky was starting to turn red, the sun was setting.

"Okay," I said, "lets go."

Aurelianus took me around to the opposite side of the castle. For a second I doubted he actually did know the king personally, but then the guard recognized him. He let us in and soon we were led outside the throne room.

"Wait here." He said

"Okay." Aurelianus left with the guard escorting us and entered the throne room. Within a few seconds I got bored. Thankfully I only had to wait a few minute before the guard came back and announced that the king would see me now.

As I entered the throne room I couldn't help but notice the beauty of it. The ceiling was high and on each wall there were large stained glass windows depicting beautiful scenes from the countries birth and the current king's quests.

Then there was the king. He was sitting magnificently on his gilded throne wearing a simple gold crown that marked his status and a very expensive-looking tunic. Next to him was one of the most beautiful ladies I've seen, the queen. Her long golden hair was intricately braided and laid across her left shoulder. On top her golden locks was her crown similar to the kings yet it sparkled a bit brighter. I think they inlaid some diamond in her crown. She was wearing a beautiful red gown that had a simple train, which was laid off to the side of her throne.

As I approached the foot of the thrones the guard said, "Kneel before our great king and queen, His Royal Highness, King Arthur and Her Royal Majesty, Queen Genevieve."

I took a knee and said, "It is a great honor to be in your presence Your Majesties."

"Please stand, young one. What is your name?" The king asked. I stood up and can face to face with the bluest eyes I've ever seen. "Why have you come to my court? What do you wish to ask of me?"

"Great king, my name is Belle" I said, " and I wish to be trained by a great wizard in your court, Merlin."

"Merlin you say child?" A smile coming to his face.

"Yes Your Highness, the great wizard by the name of Merlin." I replied

Suddenly the king and queen burst out laughing.

Surprised I asked, "May I ask, Your Highness, whatsoever is comedic about this?"

Still laughing the king replied, "Oh child, do you not know your escort?"

"The guard?" I asked still confused.

"No child, the one who got you this audience with me!"

"Um," I said, "my king, are you, perhaps, referring to Aurelianus Ambrosius?"

"Hmmm," the king said, "is that what he told you his name is?"

"Yes." I said hesitantly.

"My child, this," and he motioned to Aurelianus Ambrosius who I just noticed was standing by the king's throne, "is Merlin."

"What." I said, "I mean, I am very surprised, my king."

The king laughed again, "Well then, do you still wished to be trained by him?"

I thought about this, if I say yes then I can finally complete the mission I set out to do, but the man lied to me! Well, maybe he lied for a reason? He didn't know who I was. I could be trying to take advantage of his power for all he knew. Okay, I guess I'll have to trust him.

"Yes, Your Highness. I still wish to be trained by the great wizard Merlin." I said.

Then the king turned to Merlin and asked, "Well my friend, do you accept this child as your student?"

Merlin was quiet for a while then _finally_ he said, "Yes, my lord, I will accept Belle as my student."

"Well then," the king said, "great. Guards, please escort this young lady, Belle, to her quarters. Make sure they are near Merlin's study."

"Thank you great king." I said. Then I turned to Merlin and said, "Thank you wizard." Then the guards led me out of the throne room and to my room.

 _I made it!_ I thought _I can finally start my mission!_

I turned around and a maid was bringing me my dinner platter when suddenly she tripped! _Oh no_ I thought as the world around me slowed to a stop _Thank goodness I'm starting my mission now, or else someone's going to find out that I can stop time!_

* * *

 **So Belle can freeze time! What a great power right? But why does she have to keep it a secret? Don't be afraid to comment or suggests things guys, I'm the am**


End file.
